Journey
by Axis-13
Summary: The journey of four half-bloods to Camp Half-Blood.


_"Run."_ Startling grey eyes gleamed harshly in the shadow of the large truck the group was hiding behind. "When I say run, you two _run._ Got it?" Kayden demanded.

A slightly lanky teen, taller than the they grey eyed male fidgeted uneasily. "N-No, we're not- We're not leaving you, Kayden! Not you _or_ Lia!" he managed, his voice going a bit shrill as his midnight blue eyes welled with tears.

Bright eyes the colour of melted chocolate turned to gaze disapprovingly. "Shh! Quite or they'll hear us," Aurelia. The curvy female's gaze softened when she saw the tears in the other boy's eyes and set a hand on the his shoulder. "It's alright, Jason. Kayden and I will be just fine."

Beside the girl, Kayden nodded. "You just take Hana, and get her some help. Everything's going to be alright," he said calmly, a hint of determination flickering in his eyes. "Nothing's gonna get you guys, hear? Nothing at all. I won't let _anything_ hurt you guys."

Jason nodded tearfully and crouched down beside a slight, androgynous figure sitting on the floor, resting back against a tire. "Hana?" Jason whispered softly, touching the person's shoulder lightly. "Hana, wake up, we're gotta go now."

Icy green eyes fluttered open and peered hazily at the black haired male. _"Whuuuh?"_

"Is she alright?" Kayden asked, looking down at the girl on the floor.

Jason bit his lip and put a hand to Hana's forehead, brushing choppy, chocolate brown bangs out of his way. "She's kind of warm," he said worriedly.

A flicker of worry flashed in Kayden eyes. "Well...she doesn't weigh much more than me or Aurelia...and I know you can carry me. Do you think you could carry her?"

Jason scooped up the girl, and she let out a cry, a hand reaching for the gaping wound in her shoulder. Aurelia fidgeted and peered around anxiously. "Try to keep her quiet," she hushed.

"Y-Yeah, I got her. I think I can run with her."

Kayden studied them for a moment before nodding. He turned to share a look with Aurelia, and she nodded. "_Sí_," she murmured softly.

_"Bueno,"_ Kayden answered back in soft, unaccented spanish. He turned his gaze back to Jason and Hana. "Alright, run!" he said forcefully, giving Jason a good shove to get him going.

Jason gripped Hana tight and bolted just as low growl tore into the silence surrounding them. His feet pounded against the packed dirt floor of the junkyard, and Hana bounced against him with a soft whimper. Behind him, he could hear Kayden and Aurelia shouting to each other in spanish and the loud, fierce snarling and growling of the creature pursuing them. Jason sprinted out of the junkyard and into the street. He skidded out, almost tumbling down in the middle of the road. He jogged over to the sidewalk and resumed his run, darting passed people who didn't seem to see him.

The pale skinned, midnight eyed male slowed to a jog, and continued on in the orangey glow of the late afternoon sun. He knew he needed to stop soon, to take shelter somewhere for that night.

Finally, as he began to slow even further to a walk he came upon a gas station, noting that there was nothing but dry, dusty land for the next forever. Breathlessly, he hitched Hana a bit higher as best he could, eliciting a pained moan from the female, and went into the rest stop area of the station. The place was large and spacious with a resting area and a food/trinket place like most gas stations. However unlike most gas stations Jason had ever been to, this one had a hallway towards the back, with signs proclaiming "showers" and "wash".

The cashier gazed warily at them before going back to his magazine. Jason flushed under the scrutiny but didn't blame the cashier. He knew how he and Hana must've looked, dusty with dirt and sticky with sweat. He peered around to find no one, and set Hana down on one of the bench sofas in the rest area. "Wait here," he told her gently as if she were in any condition to get up and walk away.

The girl only blinked up hazily before nodding. "Okay..." she murmured. She blinked and looked around, dazed and confused.

Jason shoved a hand in his pocket and pulled out several bills. He went around the shop and grabbed some clothes, food and drinks, and a first aid kit. He shuffled up to the cashier and set his things on the counter. The cashier gave him an odd look as he rung the items up, bright sky blue eyes flickering with a faint concern as he gazed over at Hana. "That'll be fifty three, forty seven," the cashier said, looking as if he was sure Jason wasn't going to pay.

Jason blushed brightly at the look and ducked his head, handing the cashier three twenty dollar bills. There was a tense silence as the cashier counted out the change and handed it to Jason.

"You got that girl on roofies or something?" the cashier asked finally, his voice careful as he folded the clothes.

Jason blinked. "Hana? What? _No!"_ he exclaimed. "She's just hurt...she's got a fever. I need to get her help. If I don't, I think she...she might..." As he spoke his voice got softer and thicker with emotion. Jason bit his bottom lip hard and forced himself to ignore his more pessimistic thoughts. He cleared his throat and pulled out another twenty. "I need to wash our clothes, and we need to shower."

The cashier was giving him a look with something like sympathy or pity, maybe, and Jason tried to ignore it. "I'm taking night shift today," he said, exchanging Jason's twenty for two plastic cards. "You and your girlfriend can stay here as long as you don't scare the other customers away."

Jason blinked as the cashier pulled two towels from under his workspace. "Um, thank you?" he said softly.

The cashier smiled. "On the house," he said warmly. "I'm Caleb, by the way."

Jason stared and felt a tiny smile manifest on his mouth. He was beginning to feel just the tiniest bit hopeful for the first time in a long time. "Thank you," he said softly. "I'm Jason."

* * *

And this is the first chapter of my random whatever this is.

This is just something to occupy my free time so updates will most likely be random.

But have fun with this, I hope you liked it

Reviews would be nice...


End file.
